


[Podfic] Upgrade: Advanced Happiness Skills

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Communication Failure, M/M, My headcanon is a kinder universe than the MCU, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Sarcasm, Stress Baking, cursing, let's forget AoU ever happened, referenced past sexual assault (not explicit), the most prudish porn you'll ever read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: Barnes's body does a new thing. Thanks for all the trouble, body.WARNING: Reference to past sexual assault (not explicit)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Upgrade: Advanced Happiness Skills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806749) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 



** **

Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpOExIY2d3RTZmU3c/view?usp=sharing) (88.9 MB)    Download [Audiobook](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpOTRwWmdhM1IxSFU/view?usp=sharing) (44.8 MB)     (Length: 1:37:11)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to PJreader for the prophetic dream, and to all the Infinite Coffee fans who commented and encouraged this series. I love everyone in this Starbucks!


End file.
